Faye's Problem
by Azina
Summary: Faye has a problem... something crazy happens to her. One minutes she completely normal, the next she's turned...?


Faye's Problem: Cowboy Bebop  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Cowboy Bebop characters! They simply come out of the TV at night… anyways on with the story!  
  
The Unexpected Change…  
  
Faye was alone in the Bebop with Ed and Ein. She lay on the couch staring up at the ceiling and turning over when she heard a loud sound.  
  
"Ed… What are you doing?" she asked watching her bounce around with a Frisbee in her mouth. "Playing catch with Ein." She answers happily and running around with him out of the room.  
  
Faye sat up narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Why am I stuck here?" she grabs a pillow trying to tear it apart. "Spike and Jet had to go off someplace leaving me here with no money or food!" she bit onto the pillow and began chewing on it. She realizes what she's doing and stops, throwing the pillow across the room. "I feel like a complete idiot."  
  
She whirls around grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Flipping through the channels quickly, she gave out a loud groan. Nothing was on. At least nothing good was on she thought. Faye got up irritated and wondered how Ed could survive being on the Bebop alone when everyone's gone.  
  
Faye started to walk and think about things. Not watching where she was going, she crashes into a wall in front of her. She fell backwards and quickly got up. Faye looked back then left just to make sure Ed or Ein didn't see her clumsiness. She never wanted that, just her graceful side to be seen.  
  
Faye continued walking heading into the control room. When she entered, she decided to shut off the gravity and flipped the switch. She slowly started to float about and began float around as if she was swimming in a pool. Faye floated all around the Bebop different rooms never encountering Ed or Ein.  
  
Then she went back into the control room and started to sing. She noticed a blanket and picked it up. Still singing she danced with the blanket. If Spike or Jet were to see this they would think she's losing it or was possessed by Ed in some way.  
  
Faye smiled freely swirling around in midair holding the blanket out and then covered herself in the blanket. She flipped backwards and giggled wildly. Faye quickly covered her mouth and took the covers off her.  
  
"That's funny, my voice has changed." She mumbled and felt her clothes starting to slip off her.  
  
She clutches onto her shorts and floats over to a mirror in another room. Faye's eyes widen when she stares at her refection in the mirror. "What? Why do I look so small?" Faye touched her reflection and they herself. "I look like I'm 10 years old!" Faye's voice squeaked. "No, my figure…my beauty…destroyed by a 10 year old body!?" she screamed her voice becoming high pitched and more girlie. "No! No! No!" She hugged herself and shouted over and over again.  
  
Ed hearing all the commotion comes into the scene. "Faye-Faye what's-?" Ed stops gapping at the chibi Faye. "Is that you Faye-Faye?" Ed asked floating over to her. Faye narrows her eyes at Ed and pushes her face away. "Stop gapping!" Faye pouted folding her arms.  
  
"What happened to you?" Ed asks looking down at her. It seems Ed is taller than she is now. "I don't know…" Faye mumbled then quickly looked up at Ed. "You didn't have anything to do with this did you?" she glares at Ed. Ed shakes her head smiling. "Nope, nothing at all just playing with Ein." Ed says and floats around her. Faye sighs, "What am I going to do?" Then Ed asked, "What did you do the whole time? Maybe something triggered it." Faye narrowed her eyes. She sighed and told Ed what she did leaving out about how she crashed into the wall and how she was singing and dancing with a blanket.  
  
Ed was quiet and kept nodding. "Uh-huh… just walking around and floating around… well if you're sure there's nothing else well… I guess it just happened." Ed says stretching her arms.  
  
"Guess you're stuck like that." Faye's eyes widen in horror. "Stuck like this!? But there has to be a cure!" Faye screams.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heehee, well what do you think of that? I think it's pretty lame but oh well. The ending to this is corny but anyways, tell me what you think. If I get enough reviews to inspire me I'll continue. Any suggestions to what happens next? 


End file.
